User blog:Lesdin/Alanor, the Adroit
''Please note: copyrighted images that aren't of my ownership are used under the doctrine, and thus have not been modified with the intention of obscuring its origins. All artworks are linked to their respective source.'' "I'm really going all out this time!" This page is optimized for viewing through the Desktop XL perspective. Please consider zooming out on your browser if your monitor does not inherently support this. (8 critical strike chance %)}} |icooldown = |ex = |description1 = Alanor's basic attacks cannot normally . Instead, periodically Alanor's next basic attack gains Alanor's range as bonus range to become , and deals Grand Horizon's Rank)}}% AD}} physical damage to all enemies in a line. |description2 = |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *'Alanor's' basic attacks apply on-hit effects only to the primary target. *'Freya' strikes instantly, meaning the basic attack does not utilize projectiles. ;Changelog *V1.5: *Damage type changed to physical from true. *V1.3: **Cooldown increased to 12 - 4 seconds from 10 - 2 seconds. *V1.0: **Conceived. }} '''Alanor dashes in the target direction, dealing 20 / 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 physical damage to all enemies she passes through. Alanor stops upon contacting an enemy champion, gaining a shield which blocks 20 / 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 damage for 2 to 4 seconds, based on the distance she's travelled. |description2 = |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *The minimum shield duration occurs when Alanor immediately contacts an enemy champion. ;Changelog *V1.4: **Cooldown lowered to 8 at all ranks from 10 at all ranks. *V1.3: **Cooldown changed to 10 at all ranks from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. *V1.2: **Tooltip updated. **Clarification updated. *V1.1: **Name changed to Heartstriker from Heartseeker. *V1.0: **Conceived. }} World Piercer's base damage is increased to Grand Horizon's Rank)}}% AD}}. |description2 = Alanor leaps into the air for seconds, gaining unobstructed, and increased range. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *'Alanor' leaping does not count as an effect, nor does it carry any of its implications. *'Alanor' can basic attack, and cast abilities while leaping, but cannot normally move. ;Changelog *V1.4: **Cooldown increased to 28 / 24 / 20 / 16 / 12 from 26 / 22 / 18 / 14 / 10. **Leap duration reduced to seconds from seconds. *V1.3: **Cooldown changed to 26 / 22 / 18 / 14 / 10 from 30 / 25 / 20 / 15 / 10. **Bonus sight range changed to 1000 at all ranks from 400 / 800 / 1200 / 1600 / 2000. *V1.1: **Leap duration increased to seconds from 1 second. *V1.0: **Conceived. }} Alanor sweeps about her, dealing 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 physical damage to nearby enemies, and them by 80% decaying over 2 seconds; non-champions are instead. |description2 = |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *Nada. ;Changelog *V1.5: ** strength increased to 80% from 70%. *V1.2: **Physical damage base lowered to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240. **Physical damage scaling change from V1.1 reverted. *V1.1: **Physical damage scaling changed to from . *V1.0: **Conceived. }} Alanor leaps into the air for 1 second, becoming untargetable, before hurling Freya into the ground, dealing 200 / 350 / 500 of target's missing health)}} physical damage to all nearby enemies. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |extra = ;Clarification *Nada. ;Changelog *v1.5: **Damage type changed to physical from true. **Physical damage scaling increased to of target's missing health)}} from of target's missing health)}} *V1.4: **Name changed to Royal Lotus from Apocalyptic Blossom. *V1.3: **Name changed to Apocalyptic Blossom from Tiro Finale. **Range increased to 700 from 600. *V1.2: **Range lowered to 600 from 800. *V1.1: ** World Piercer / Grand Horizon's cooldown on cast changed to 2 seconds from full. *V1.0: **Conceived. }} Though Runeterra is none lacking of its own share of mystic arms, there are but few on the calibre of the crimson spear: Freya. With its body entirely formed of siderite, a mineral said to have fallen from the very heavens, it has more than rightfully earned its name of the World Piercer, among the few aware of its existence. Barring even its outright lethality, Freya is said to be able to pierce the heart of its mark even through impossible distances, and turns, though of course no one has lived to see, much less survive, an assault to tell of Freya's true capacities. Of the few even wary of Freya's existence, even fewer know its whereabouts, or that it is in fact already in possession of someone. Many have turned their share of tides, sands, and earth red in search of the infamous weapon, only to be ultimately met with the most unexpected wielder of the spear: a very typical female human; her only notable aspect her above average height. It wouldn't be entirely false to say that the wielder's mere name is in fact more disputed over than the actual existence of a wielder, but to the credit of the brutalized seekers of Freya, a handful know of the wielder in truth. A kind, charming, and valorous young woman, though somewhat clumsy at times of import; her name: Alanor Pendragon. Due credit goes to Emptylord for allowing me to reverse engineer his templates Current iteration: V1.5 - Last edited on the 7th of March, 2017 Category:Custom champions